


ask me

by Moonprincess92



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92
Summary: “Honestly, if you’re so worked up about it why don’t you just ask him out?” Leia pointed out exasperatedly.“Because I may die?”





	ask me

“I don’t think he’s getting the signs.”

Leia snorted over by the photocopier. “I’m not surprised.”

Jyn glared as her roommate smashed at the buttons, the pages she was trying to photocopy still sitting neatly underneath the lid. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Look, when a normal person likes someone, they do normal things like smiling and touching their arm and casually mentioning that they’re single when they talk,” Leia started opening up varying trays, apparently attempting to adjust a paper setting or something. “but when YOU like someone, you insult them, steal their shit and refuse to give it back, and look at them like you might murder something.”

Jyn scoffed indignantly at that. “ _I would never_.”

“Oh, really?” Leia glanced up to give her a smug look. “Go on then, open up messenger and look at the last texts you sent him.”

Sure that her roommate was bullshitting her somewhere along the lines, Jyn was reluctant to play along. However, curiosity eventually got the better of her and she ended up subtly pulling them up while Leia continued to wrestle with the photocopier in the background. She ended up scrolling back several days since the first text she ended up reading happened to say, ‘ _see u later if I don’t murder someone first’_ and she miiiiight’ve coughed awkwardly.

Shit.

“To hell with this thing,” Leia exclaimed loudly, apparently finally giving up on the photocopier. “Where the hell is Han? His ass can come and fix this–”

“Leia, I don’t seriously come off this way, right?” Jyn was still staring at her texts. “I thought it was obvious, I thought…”

“Jyn. Honey. Babe,” Leia shook her head at her. “you know I love you. But you show affection by tagging me in inappropriate memes and calling me 'bitch'.”

 _Double shit_.

She knew she wasn’t exactly an easy person to get to know. She knew she was cagey, uncomfortable around strangers, that she could come off as a bit of a bitch, but she wasn’t made of rock! She – she got feelings! She knew what she wanted and usually she had no problem letting people know if they happened to be that thing, but there was something about Cassian Bloody Andor that rendered her brain useless. They first met at the beginning of the semester in their stats class and somehow, a friendship had kind of just seemed to form. She'd done what she honestly thought was flirting for a good majority of the semester, only now it was nearing finals and she was apparently just starting to realise that she may have fucked up a little somewhere along the lines.

“So… this is why he hasn’t asked me out then?” she asked, weakly.

“Honestly, if you’re so worked up about it why don’t you just ask him out?” Leia pointed out exasperatedly.

“ _Because I may die?_ ”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Way to be dramatic.”

* * *

It wasn’t like she hadn’t considered the idea of asking him out herself.

Only… she didn’t deal with rejection all too well. Maybe it was her deep-seated abandonment issues that she uncomfortably joked about all the time as a way of dealing, but if there was ever the slightest chance that Cassian could say no, she knew there was absolutely no way. She’d had way too many people leave her over the years to handle _that_ … still. She thought about it occasionally. Imagining the words in her head, what she might say. What _he_ might say. Cassian didn’t strike her as a bloke who would feel like his poor masculinity was being compromised if she was the one who did the asking out, so he at least had that going for him. 

“You got any plans for Christmas?” she asked him after their last class before finals started next week.

“I’m going home to Mexico,” Cassian nodded. “wasn’t going to, flights cost so much, but my mother is paying so.”

“Nice. You haven’t been back for a while, right?”

“Not since 2015,” Cassian said, cheerfully. “There’s always been too much happening or it’s been too expensive, but finally it's all worked out.”

“Shit, when do you leave? You’re still going to Bodhi’s end-of-finals party, right?” 

“The cheapest flight was the next day, so I’m going to be hungover as hell on the plane,” Cassian rubbed his head as if he could already feel it. “but I still get to come.”

She didn’t want to address the rush of relief in her gut as she answered, “Good.” The two of them made their way out of the building together like they always did after every class, heading for the dining hall where they would eventually meet up with the rest of their friends. They always felt like this. They always felt _natural_ , like they could talk about anything, nothing ever felt weird or forced. Maybe that was why she’d reluctantly fallen. Either way, she knew she was a gonner from the second or third hour that they’d ever spent together back in September and it was times like this when he smiled at her warmly and he waited for her so that they could walk together when she felt like just maybe he was a gonner too.

She glanced at him at her side, hands jammed into his jacket pockets and the tension of finals etched around his eyes. Before she could look away, he turned and accidentally caught her eye. No matter how loudly she whispered _fuck_ inside her head, his grin made it worth it.

* * *

“For fuck’s sake, this is getting ridiculous,” Leia huffed one night, wading through what felt like an ankle-deep pile of books littering their living room floor. “just ask him out already, then you can do all this shit in bed and stop bringing it out where I just want to watch Netflix in peace.”

“ _Leia_ , Jesus Christ!” Jyn hissed.

“What? He’s going to hear me over the sound of him peeing in the bathroom?”

“I swear to god I actually hate you.”

“Well, you have to do it sometime soon,” Leia pointed out, shoving articles and notes out of the way so that she could perch herself on the arm of their crappy couch. “He’s going to Mexico for like, two weeks, remember.”

“And that makes a difference because…?”

Actually, now that she’d asked Jyn wasn’t entirely sure she wanted an answer.

“Will you even have classes next semester?” Leia pointed out.

She… fuck. She didn’t know. Honestly, she was still trying to get through this damn semester, she didn’t have the state of mind to give even two shits about the next one right now, but suddenly she was wondering whether maybe she should. Not that her entire life revolved around one guy that she may or may not have a ridiculous crush on. 

But still. 

“We don’t need classes together to hang out, Leia. We’re friends.”

“I know you,” Leia reached out and kicked her lightly with a foot. “You say that, but if you don’t have classes together you’ll just shrug and say ‘oh well’. It’s easier than actually making an effort.”

“… bitch, did I ask to get called out?”

Leia snickered. “Face it. If you don’t do it now, you never will.”

Jyn opened her mouth to counter that ( _perhaps very valid_ ) point, however that was when the toilet flushed somewhere down the hall and instead, Jyn threw a cushion at her roommate’s head.

* * *

Ok, so _maybe_ Leia had a point.

Jyn had a pattern and she knew it well. The second something had potential, the second something looked like it might actually go somewhere beyond a hook-up or casual fling, she self-sabotaged, and boy was she good at it! _I’m sorry I’m just not feeling it, this was nice but…_ but she wasn’t capable of expressing her emotions all that well, if at all. But she was a hot mess. But she was scared, so many _buts_ that she didn’t have the time to be obsessing over right now, because damn it, it was finals!

Thing is, she didn’t want to be scared anymore.

“Ok, but SAY I do it,” Jyn put out there roughly around midnight, the last energy drink the house had contained sitting shared between them. “Why hasn’t he fucking asked me already by this point?”

Bodhi just looked at her.

“Do I have to answer that?” he cringed.

“Yes. Lay it on me.”

“Well…” Bodhi, to his credit, never kept in something she needed to hear, despite when all his instincts were telling him to keep his mouth shut. “you do… I mean, you can be a little… intimidating.”

“ _Intimidating_.”

“I mean, obviously I know you really well!” Bodhi tried to reason. “So I know that when you don’t text me back you’re not actually ignoring me, but other people might not… you know.”

“I text you back,” Jyn said, affronted.

“When it suits you.”

“I have to have the right thing to say!”

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She and Bodhi both looked at it warily.

“Right now you DEFINITELY don’t have anything good to say,” he pointed out. “Is it him?”

She didn’t even need to glance at her phone to know it was. They often messaged each other out of the blue, at seemingly random times, and they would chat for a little bit only to fall asleep on each other and just never end up finishing the conversation. But he understood that, right? She thought that he got her, she thought it was ok… 

“You don’t think he likes me?” she asked Bodhi a little weakly.

“I’m just saying… I don’t think he realises you like him.”

* * *

Well, she HAD to do it.

It was becoming rather clear that he was never going to do it – out of fear, out of whatever it was that gripped at her throat whenever the concept seized her, or perhaps just sheer timing. Christ on a bike, how did other normal people ever do this? She was practically shitting herself, and she’d had to stop drinking hours ago due to the fact that she’d felt like she was about to throw up every five seconds!  

“You gonna miss me when you’re gone?” she ended up blurting out at one point near the end of the night. Bodhi’s end-of-finals party was always a riot and sure enough, it was only just winding down now as a neighbour had threatened to call the cops after Han Solo had attempted to streak through their garden. Music still played, but it was a dull echo now as she and Cassian lingered outside on the front porch. Friends yelled out merry Christmas to them as they got into Lyfts, or started a stagger off down the street, arms around shoulders and Santa hats adorning heads. She hadn’t meant to sound so teasing, but Cassian smirked at her and she felt a laugh breaking out.

“You know it,” he said.

“You have to bring me something back, obviously,” Jyn pointed out.

“You mean myself isn’t enough?”

“You’re nice, but it’s Christmas,” She’d originally leaned against the porch railing to stop herself from falling over and she wasn’t sure if she trusted herself to let go of it now, no matter how much she wanted to playfully punch at his arm.

“Nice to know what I mean to you,” Cassian clutched at his heart.

“Fuck off,” Jyn snorted. She noticed him glancing at his phone and she added, “You gotta head out soon?”

“Yeah,” he rubbed his eyes. “I’ve gotta be up at 4am.”

“Shit, you might as well stay awake.”

“I think I might end up on the wrong plane if I do that.”

“Well, don’t let me keep ya–” She offered her arms and he stepped into them to give her a quick hug. She tried desperately to not burrow her face into his neck, though it was rather hard whenever his arms were around her like this. They stepped back quickly as she added, “– have a good time. Merry Christmas!”

“You too, Jyn,” he said, before turning and walking down the porch stairs.

In reality, it took about two seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Jyn until she finally reacted. Damn it, this was her last chance essentially, right? To hell with it all. She would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn’t do this, and she found herself suddenly lurching forward, nearly tripping down the stairs in her haste to reach him.

“Wait! _Fuck it_ , I have to ask – did you want to go out sometime?” she burst out.

He glanced back at her and grinned.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Yeah?” Jyn repeated a little breathlessly. “Oh, great. Yeah, cool – um, message me when you get back, then?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“Ok, well – bye then!”

He chuckled a little. “Bye, Jyn.”

She had to turn her back on him leaving, if only to hide the ridiculous, relieved smile that was attempting to smoother her entire face. She did it. _She actually did it._

“Take that, Leia,” she muttered. “He said fucking yes, bitch!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a simple rebelcaptain fic that i objectively wrote with nothing else influencing me yep uh-huh #totally 
> 
> i hope yall liked it, pls tell me what u think!!!!   
> xx


End file.
